ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
AncientOgre
How AncientOgre joined the Tourney Brutal and ruthless, Native American legend says the Ogre was a weapon of war that creatures from outer space left on earth in an ancient time. It understands entire structures of all living and artificial beings, and absorbed them. A mysterious entity unearthed from ancient runes. The Ogre legend speaks of it being a weapon of destruction left by alien creatures eons ago. It’s said to have the ability to understand all life forms and man-made structures, and to absorb them into itself. It wanders the earth, seeking out stronger souls, but the rest of it is shrouded in mystery. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock AncientOgre: *Play 212 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Ogre, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl AncientOgre on the Kyoto International School Principal's Office stage. After defeating AncientOgre, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use AncientOgre, a fighting god.". You will then see him to the left of Ogre, to the right of Law, above Kuma, and below Astaroth on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation AncientOgre does Heihachi's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "The Ancient Ones shall prevail!". Special Attacks Dragon Power Punch (Neutral) This move consists of AncientOgre throwing a powerful punch, with his fist engulfed in flames shaped like a dragon. AncientOgre has to announce it with a "Just....DIE!" every time he uses it. Rocket Attack (Side) AncientOgre pauses for a split second before dashing a short distance forwards. Capital Punishment (Up) AncientOgre does a leap in the air with his fist extended while glowing red. If AncientOgre catches the foe while still ascending, he'll grab the foe and launch off with a cry of "Impale!". The attack cause an explosion and burns the opponent after AncientOgre launches. Dragon Power Kick (Down) AncientOgre says "Insolent fool!" and bursts forward in a rush of fire a good distance forward, with reasonable start-up lag and wind-down lag. Hyper Dragon Power Punch (Hyper Smash) This Hyper Smash consists of AncientOgre throwing an extremely powerful punch, with his fist engulfed in flames shaped like a monster. AncientOgre has to announce it with a "You Must...DIE!" every time he uses it. Hell Inferno (Final Smash) AncientOgre says "En garde!", then he lifts up one opponent and traps them in a sphere of fire, all while saying "NO ESCAPE!". He then closes his fist while saying "How sad!", crushing the opponent with the fire and energy and dealing huge damage. Victory Animations #AncientOgre does his Tekken Tag Tournament 2 victory pose saying "The Ancient Ones will be quite pleased.". #AncientOgre does his Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Now you will feel true pain!". #AncientOgre does Hell Inferno then says "You were no match for me!". #*AncientOgre does Hell Inferno then says "You shall not mess with you're brother anymore!". (Loki victories only) On-Screen Appearance AncientOgre emerges from a burst of flames and says "It's foolish to come against me.". Special Quotes *I'm not letting you do it! Prepare to be burned, Loki! (When fighting Loki) Trivia *Before his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, AncientOgre's name was spelled "Ancient Ogre". *AncientOgre shares his English voice actor with Galacta Knight. *AncientOgre shares his Japanese voice actor with King, Guan Yu, Armor King, and Raphael Sorel. *AncientOgre is one of the nine console time-release characters to be included in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The others are Michelle, Angel, Dr. Bosconovitch, Kunimitsu, Sebastian, Miharu, Unknown, and, as a Bonus Costume for Lee, Violet. *The God of Evil, also known as Loki, is AncientOgre's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. His Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers rival is Cale of the Corruption. *He and Ogre were once the final bosses of Tekken 3. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with a name change